This Is My Story
by dragon of spirits
Summary: My name is Danny Fenton. My name is also Danny Phantom. I’m fourteen. I’ve saved the world more times then I can count. And I suffer for it everyday. Oneshot


**A/N:** So... I know I shouldn't be writing this and I should be working on my other stories... but... you know, I got writers block! So this was made. I'm not really sure where it came from... but it's here now so enjoy the lovely oneshot!

**Disclaimer**: (_stares_) What do YOU THINK!

* * *

**This Is My Story**

_My name is Danny-_

No, that sounded so cliché. Danny erased it and started anew.

_Hello! I'm-_

Ugh, god no! That sounded worst then the first one! Danny tapped the pencil thoughtfully against hid chin, then brought the tip down to the paper.

_My life is not what you think it is._

Yes, that was good. Daniel continued.

_You know me as a loser, a geek, a nobody. I'm just that clumsy kid that turns invisible when he wants to. I'm not into being popular, or getting tons of money. I'm content with just staying alive most of the time._

Danny set the pen down and reread what he wrote. It was fairly good for a beginning, so he decided to continue.

_It's not easy to understand what's happened to me. Actually, it's most difficult then most people would imagine. But it's my life. My weird, very messed up, twisted life. It wasn't always like this. I used to be normal, just like you. Sure, I was always a loser, but at least I was a normal loser. Now, now I'm more freak then loser…._

Danny stopped writing, wondering if he had the guts or will to continue his story. Then, thinking over everything he had gone through already, he put on a determined face and placed the pencil back on the paper.

_I should start at the beginning. The very beginning. My name is Danny. I have two last names. Fenton… and Phantom. Fenton is my human half. He gets to have all the fun times. Hanging out with friend, watching movies, acting crazy. Fenton's got two awesome best friends who will stand by him through anything. They're very close to him._

_Then, my ghost half, that's Phantom. The hero._

_Yes, you read right. I'm half ghost. Don't ask me if that's possible, or how it happened, because I don't know and I don't want to talk about it. But I will tell you this. Phantom is a hero. A true hero. He risks his neck for everyone, just because he can._

_Because I can…_

_Really, Fenton and Phantom are one in the same. They're both me, Danny. But I've never let people know about my split identity. My life would be over if word got out. I shouldn't even be writing this down._

Biting his bottom lip, Danny wondered if he should just erase the last few paragraphs. It would be the safest thing to do. Then he head someone knock on the door.

"Danny, you done yet?" A girl's voice called out.

"No Jazz, but you promised to leave me alone as I wrote." Danny called back. He could hear a chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Alright, but just remember. If you try to escape without doing it, I will hunt you down with the boo_-_merang, tie you up with the Fenton Fisher, and drag your lazy butt back into that chair until you do it." Jazz said, peaking inside the room.

"Go away Jazz!" Danny yelled, flinging a pillow at his door. Jazz yelped and slammed it shut. The pillow thumped against the now closed door and slid downward. He heard Jazz laughing from the other side, but thankfully walking away.

Now, where was he?

Oh right…

_Jazz is making me write this, so I guess I might as well continue. It's not like anyone will ever read this. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm half ghost. And that makes life difficult. It's hard to balance fighting, school, and home. You don't know how much pressure is on me! If I come late to school because I'm fighting a ghost, I'm the one in trouble. If I come late to a ghost attack because my stupid teacher didn't let me be excused, I'm in the one trouble. If I get home late for a curfew because I had detention and then a ghost fight, I'M THE ONE IN TROUBLE!_

_It seems like the whole world enjoys hurting on a fourteen-year-old boy. For gods sake! I'm just a freshman! I don't want this life! I want to check out girls, go to parties, pretend that I actually care about school!_

_I would do anything just to be normal. _

_There are so many people in this world that wish they had superpowers. Flight like Superman, coolness like Batman, spidy-sense like Spiderman. But the one thing different about all those heroes and me._

_They're fictional. _

_They all live their lives and it's like nothing effects it. One second Superman can be flirting, then he might go off for a big epic battle, a few minutes later he's back flirting like nothing happened. It so doesn't work like that! When you fight, there's never a surefire way to know you'll win, well, unless you're fighting the Box Ghost…_

_But that's not the point. Every time I fight someone like Skulker, or Aragon, or Plasmius, I have this dreading feeling like I might… die. It's scary, knowing that you might not be alive in a few seconds._

_That's why I always fight so hard. I don't want to die…_

_And the worst part is, it's not even that I'm afraid of death. I'm already half dead, how hard can it be for the other half to die? No, it's that I'm afraid that I'll hurt the ones I love by dying. And I don't want to hurt them. I even go as far as wearing a mask of fake emotions so they don't know I'm hurting. I pretend I'm fine on the outside, though I'm screaming on the inside._

_Since I don't want them to hurt._

_That's why I try not to die._

_But staying alive is harder then you think._

_My name is Danny Fenton. My name is also Danny Phantom. I'm fourteen._

_I've saved the world more times then I can count._

_And I suffer for it everyday._

Danny set down the pen for a final time and reread the story, his story, slowly. The words didn't do justice, but they were the best he could come up with. They were true, and that's what really mattered.

"Jazz, you can come in now." Jazz, who Danny assumed had been standing right inside the room, stepped in gracefully.

"Done?" She asked. Danny nodded, holding out the piece of paper that he had written his soul into. She took it gently, placing it into a light blue envelope and sealing it, not even glancing at the writing. "Come on, we'll take my car."

The two of them got into Jazz's small car and drove for a few minutes. More like an hour. They came to Amity Beach, where Jazz parked her car.

"Well, you coming?" Jazz asked a strangely quiet Danny. He nodded and stepped out of the car. The beach, usually warm and filled with people, was now empty and cool, the sun just finishing it's setting.

"Jazz… can I?" He asked, holding out his hand. She smiled softly, and placed the letter in his hand.

Danny walked to the very edge of the beach, already to the point of where the water lapped his feet, and held the letter tightly in his hand. The wind, strong tonight for some reason, tossed his hair wildly around. His eyes were set on the horizon.

"I'm Danny Fenton… but I'm also Danny Phantom." He said, squeezing the letter tightly in his hand. "I'm fourteen."

The wind picked up, as if sensing what was about to happen. Danny let it batter him for a few moments, before squeezing the letter one last time, then opening his hand and letting it flutter on the wind, off over the water.

"This is my story."

* * *

**A/N:** (_blinks in surprise_) Well.. like I said, I have no clue where this cam from. Anyway, haha, I just realized how ironic it is when he says those hero's are fictional. Anyone sense the irony? Or is it just me...

Anyway, if anyone at all is wonder, Jazz made him write the letter because she thought he was holding in too many emotions. This was a good way to vent them all and then destroy the evidence. I was thinking of making this a full blown story, where someone actually finds the letter and what happens, but I'm too lazy... so a oneshot it shall stay!

Well, review if you want. Or flame. Or go eat a purple cookie. Bring me one while your at it. Mmmm, cookies...


End file.
